fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
"Na obozie" 4.Wilk
Podczas ogniska Izabela zauważa wilka, który jej zdaniem zachowuje się dość dziwnie, dziewczyna zaczyna podejrzewać, że historia pana Teodora jest prawdziwa. Bohaterowie *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Samanta Timens *Angela Weather *Tina *Chealsy *Pan Teodor Fabuła Izabela -Naprawdę tak się stało?- spytał podekscytowany Fineasz. -Nie wiem, to jest legenda, może ktoś znajdzie kiedyś ten dom, wtedy dowiemy się czy to prawda- odpowiedział pan Teodor. -Czyli ci chłopcy zamienili się w wampira i wilkołaka?- spytała Angela. -No tak, na to wygląda- kiwnął pan Teodor. -Wow, pan to umie opowiadać historie- pochwaliła Samanta. -Fajnie by było znaleźć tan dom –stwierdziłam. -Tak! Ferb już wiem co będziemy jutro robić! Będziemy szukać magicznego domu- wykrzyknął Fineasz, a Ferb podniósł kciuk na znak zgody. -Panie Teodorze, czy będziemy jutro mogli szukać tajemniczego domu?- spytał Fineasz. -Hmn… a co wy na to, by zorganizować konkurs, wszyscy dobiorą się w grupy, będziecie szukać magicznej chaty, do wyznaczonego czasu jeśli nikt z was nie znajdzie to już więcej nie będziecie szukać, zgadzacie się? -Tak, zawsze to jakaś zabawa- Fineasz zgodził się z propozycją pana. Później opowiadaliśmy sobie kawały i piekliśmy pianki. Nagle usłyszałam szmer w kszakach. Odwróciłam się by sprawdzić co to. W oddali coś stało, nie wiedziałam co to jest, więc postanowiła się przyjrzeć dokładniej. Przeraziłam się. W krzakach stał wilk! I na dodatek się we mnie wpatrywał. Odwróciłam się z powrotem i powiedziałam cicho Samancie. -Samanta tam stoi wilk. -Jaki wilk?- Samanta odwróciła się. -Tu nie ma żadnego wilka– powiedziała po dłuższym przyjrzeniu się. -Niemożliwe, jeszcze przed chwilą tu stał- zastanawiałam się. -Może ci się przewidziało – zasugerowała Samanta. -Nie mogło mi się przewidzieć, on tam stał i się we mnie wpatrywał- wyjaśniłam. -O, a może to ten wilk z opowieści- powiedziała Sami dowcipnie. -Przestań mnie straszyć już i tak się zlękłam po usłyszeniu tej opowieści. -Nie bój się nawet jeśli ten wilk tam był to i tak go już tam nie ma- pocieszała mnie Samcia. -Mam taką nadzieję- powiedziałam cicho. Nagle zobaczyłam przed sobą za drzewami znowu tego wilka, przestraszyłam się i przysunęłam do Fineasza. -Coś się stało Izabelo?- zatroszczył się. -Co, nie, nic zdawało mi się, że widzę wilka i się trochę zlękłam- wyjaśniłam. -Nie bój się –Fineasz mnie przytulił -Ja cię obronie. Wspaniale się czułam w objęciach Fineasza, nagle wszystkie troski odeszły, a ja myślałam o mnie i Fineaszu. Angela Jakim prawem Fineasz przytula tą Izę, on jest mój i tylko mój. Szczerze, to jakbym zdążyła to bym usiadła przy nim, ale ta ździra mnie wyprzedziła, jeszcze tego pożałuje. -Angela patrz, Fineasz przytula Izabelę- zaczęła Chealsy. -A ty myślałaś, że on nic do niej nie czuje- dodała Tina. -Wiecie co? Zaczynacie mnie wkurzać!- wykrzyknęłam. -A ty też zaczynasz nas wkurzać- odpowiedziała Tina. -Tak, odmeldowujemy się!- powiedziała Chealsy i odeszła z Tiną w stronę Samanty. Chwila Samanty, a skąd ona się tu wzięła? Zresztą, nieważne, one mnie już nie interesują poradzę sobie sama. Samanta Nagle zobaczyłam, że Tina i Chealsy kłócą się z Angelą, po czym odchodzą w moją stronę. -Cześć Samanta, wolne?- spytała Tina, ponieważ obok mnie była dwa wolne miejsca. -Tak, siadajcie- odpowiedziałam. -Coś się stało?- spytałam. -Cóż, pokłóciłyśmy się z Angelą- odpowiedziała Tina. -Co?! Wy?- spytałam z niedowierzaniem. -Tak… ciągle nas wykorzystuje, a potem mówi, że jej przeszkadzamy- oburzyła się Chealsy. -A właściwie, ty jesteś sama w namiocie?- spytała Tina. -Tak, a co? -Mogłybyśmy się do ciebie przenieść?? Nie chcemy już być z Angelą...- poprosiła Tina. -No… dobrze- zgodziłam się. -Naprawdę!? Dzięki!- ucieszyła się Tina. Fineasz Trzymałem Izabela w ramionach czułem się niezwykle, cieszyłem się, że dzięki mnie Izabela nie musiała się już bać. Była dla mnie wszystkim, tylko dlaczego dopiero teraz to sobie uświadomiłem. -Dobrze dzieci, dziewiąta kto chce może już iść- powiedział pan Teodor. Samanta, Chealsy i Tina poszły, za nimi Angela, ale nie Angela podeszła do nas. -To do jutra Fineasz- powiedziała najsłodziej jak mogła Angela. -To co, my też idziemy?- spytała Izabela. -Tak chodźmy- poszliśmy do namiotu. Izabela Po 10 minutach byłam gotowa do spania. Myślałam, czy powiedzieć Fineaszowi o mojej miłości do niego. Postanowiłam zostawić mu liścik, nie byłam w stanie powiedzieć mu to prosto w twarz. Nagle zauważyłam jakąś kartkę, wyciągnęłam i przeczytałam. „Chej Izuniu słuchaj, Fineasz jest mój i masz mi się z mim nie przytulać, możesz z nim gadać, ale żadnych miłosnych gestów jasne?! Angela” Wiedziałam, że to kiedyś się zacznie, ale nie sądziłam, że tak szybko, chyba będzie trzeba powiedzieć Fineaszowi. -Fineasz- powiedziałam nieśmiało. -Tak Izabelo? -Bo chciałam ci powiedzieć… -Tak?- jak spojrzałam na Fineasza…. Nie mogłam tego powiedzieć. -A, już nic. -Na pewno?- martwił się Fineasz. -Na pewno – zapewniałam go. -Czyli mam być spokojny?- spytał. -Tak, nic się nie stało- odpowiedziałam. -Dobrze… dobranoc wszystkim- powiedział Fineasz. -Dobranoc Fineasz, dobranoc Ferb- odpowiedziałam. Wszyscy położyli się spać, ale ja nie mogłam zasnąć cały czas myślałam o tym wilku, i o słowach Samanty „A może to ten wilk z opowieści?” Mi też się wydaje, że to on, jeżeli tak to będę musiała go jutro śledzić, jeżeli znów się pojawi. Wiem, pójdę z Samantą, z Fineaszem wole nie iść, poza tym Angela tego nie chce, och jeszcze Angela, szczerze mówiąc to ja się jej nie boję, będę twarda, zresztą, Fineasz okazał mi dzisiaj tyle miłości… Obudziłam się. Spojrzałam na zegarek szósta dopiero?? Nie ma szans, żebym zasnęła, lepiej się ubiorę i pójdę się przewietrzyć. Wyszłam na dwór ostrożnie nie budząc chłopców. Rozejrzałam się. Nikogo nie było, wszyscy jeszcze spali przeszłam się między namiotami, nagle coś zaszumiało w krzakach. Mam nadzieję, że to nie to o czym myślę. Odwróciłam się za krzakami stał wilk. Nie no znowu. To na pewno nie jest zwykły wilk tylko ten z historii, zwykły by się tak nie zachowywał. Od razu by mnie zaatakował. Usiadłam na ziemi i wpatrywałam się w niego. Kategoria:Odcinki